


Mortal Prayer

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asymmetrical Inclinations, Bio-genetic Engineering, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Government Experimentation, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, Live Human Dissections, M/M, Mafia Boss AU, Modern AU, Murder, Prosthetic Limbs, Regeneration, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Levi Ackerman was the city's most renowned mafia boss, running the city from its smallest shadows. He'd toyed with some of the best inspectors and driven many of them to the point of insanity and eventual seclusion. Eren Yeager was the youngest detective to join the new police force made of newbies and raw meat barely rich enough to meander in the city's harsh battlegrounds. However, one mistake leads to another, Eren's faced with the monster himself. He was defiant on avoiding any trap set by the criminal, yet Eren had played straight into Levi's hands.





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU fic and written simply because I thought of it while doing pre-calc homework and my inner writer refuses to let it go. Hope you enjoy xD
> 
> I will warn you guys now. Because this is an odd one out kind of fanfic, there won't be regular updates, and I don't know how long it will take. It could be a week, a month, or even six before this gets updated again. You have been warned. Of course, if many people like it, and comment they want more, I could be... Influenced into making this my main project.

Eren's POV:

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Eren Yeager," a masculine voice said. I lifted my head as the new voice protruded the room. My wrists and ankles were bound to the chair with strong chains and a metal bar was shoved in my mouth as my teeth curled around the metal, gripping like a dog would a bone. A blindfold coiled about my eyes practically mocking me to see the man in front of me. But, I knew who it was.

Levi Ackerman.

He was the man who I sought to kill. The man was powerful and held the souls of many victims under his skin. I knew him by many names. Demon, devil, executioner, monster, grim reaper, and many more. However, Levi was what I soon came to know him as.

I growled in annoyance knowing he was getting a kick out of my condition.

"Tsk, always running into adult matters you shouldn't be touching, aren't you, brat?" I felt strong calloused hands undo the blindfold and the gag released. I sucked in a breath and saw light filtering into my irises as I could only lean back relieved at the release. However, I was not pleased to see those whitewashed grey eyes glinting in amusement.

"You little shit," I gasped. "Why don't you save yourself the trouble and turn yourself in?" Levi scoffed and pulled up a chair opposite to me. He quietly wiped away the drool I had accumulated on my chin before sitting down.

"I... am giving humanity a new world," he said with a sigh. "If I turned myself in, all my efforts would be for nothing. The people here need me."

"You're nothing but a killer," I spat. "You really think I'll believe in some new world you're building. If you're going to kill me now, then get it over with."

"You're quite eager to die for an inspector. But this, Yeager, is no mere detective game. So what if innocent blood is consumed by the fire I ignite? The people will grow from the ashes," he explained.

"You're a psycho, Levi. Insane and arrogant."

"Oh shut it. What I do and for what reason is nothing you can ever understand," Levi sneered.

"What makes you think that I don't understand?"

"Simple really," Levi muttered. "You don't understand the law of society and the people who live in it."

"Oh really? Explain it then, wise guy," I said.

"Fine then. Let me ask you this, Eren. Why is it that there are people who accept society and others who see it as restricting? People make society evolve, and yet the people are the ones who restrict society advancement by setting laws. These are laws which desire consistency. The law does not protect the people, Eren. People like you are not protecting the people like you claim. Haven't you realized that the true notion of society's heroes, police officers, military soldiers, firefighters, even inspectors like yourself, all of you are fighting to protect the law? Without the systematic existence that is acknowledged by the presence of people, chaos cannot be culled. Or rather, I suppose it is more accurate to say the devastation is eluded. Why do some people accept it as relevant to their lives and others fear it? Some people are able to break this law with fear while others fancy it as fable and mock its existence. Is law to be shirked by the people who enforced it in the first place? The law of people is the people protect the law, but in abiding by a non-biased law brings construed laws in which all have adhered, law ceases to exist. Now, tell me, Eren, what are your thoughts on such a matter?"

I pondered Levi's words. Where did law and society play in his demeanor?

"For what it's worth, I see this world as nothing more as what it stands for. We protect the law, that is true. However, I believe it does protect the people. It provides a sanctuary against the horror wrought by those who are asymmetrically inclined. People like you who want to erase that shield for the citizens," I answered carefully. Levi absentmindedly smirked at my notion and chuckled.

"Asymmetrically inclined," he repeated. "Those two words hold more meaning than you know. And perhaps, that is all you will ever know." With that, Levi stood up and put away his chair before reapplying the blindfold and gag despite my struggles against him. However, I felt his hand on my nape and instinctively leaned back yearning to be touched there again. As the bindings were securely nestled once more, Levi whispered in my ear.

"You're an interesting inspector, Eren. I look forward to speaking with you once more. Be prepared for the next move." His footsteps echoed into silence as I was left alone once more. Levi Ackerman confused me more than anyone else I had dealt with in the past. He shows no fear of me or anyone who comes before him. Yet, something scares him. There was an edge to his voice like a hint of weariness that a cornered mouse would show to a cat. Even so...

Why am I shaking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a bit of a crisis. My brain is running with so many thoughts and theories, but it's almost midnight and I have school so I can't write or I'll be exhausted beyond belief. *CRIES IN DRAGON*
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think of the first chapter? It was pretty thought-provoking in my opinion I suppose. I'm curious at what you guys think. Does the law protect the people or do people protect the law? Quite a debatable question...
> 
> I have this fic mostly planned out, but I can't say I know when I'll have the next chapter written or updated. But, subscribe to get notified when it does ^^


	2. Healing Wounds

Eren's POV:

Hours seemed to pass before I sensed another lifeform enter the room. A tall man who had two-toned hair and an equestrian like demeanor plastered on his mug stomped in with a grumble. He precariously placed a tray with a sweet smelling loaf of bread that still had steam wafting off the top and some water onto a table that stood behind me, one I hadn't even noticed previously. My blindfold was removed and the gag allowed my jaw to fall slack and achingly move once more. To my confused state, the man went as far as to untie my restraints, careful to unlock and unwrap each chain in a way that wouldn't become tighter from some false tug. He promptly slapped my butt to my distaste, and I jumped up quickly only to stumble. The man caught his hand in the square of my chest with a frown.

"Calm yourself, inspector," he spat. "I can't have you knocking yourself unconscious before I've even examined you while you're awake. You've been down for a while so your muscles will take a while to respond to your body. Eat and drink first. Then, I'll be examining you top to bottom. Think of it as a physical. And trust me, nothing's poisoned. If it was, Sasha would be dead by now." I raised a brow but simply nodded. He leaned against the wall as I pulled the chair up and began to nibble the bread. It wasn't stale or bad. Quite the opposite actually. It reminded me of when I'd walk along the streets holding the mother's hand. There had been a small pastry shop run by a lovely couple. They'd always give me little delights like this each time we visited. 

Of course, those days were over.

"So, who exactly are you?" I asked the man after some time. The guy glared at me for a moment before looking straight back at the wall.

"Jean Kirstein," he replied. "I'm a medic helping out Levi for the time being." His words made me stop for a moment.

"You don't work for him?" Jean shrugged.

"I'm not obligated by any means to stay here, but I owe the guy more than I can explain. Someone like you would never understand. After all, inspectors like you are the worst. Every single one of you is a suicidal bastard. Of course, you're at the top of that list, Eren Yeager," he answered. "Now, stop asking me questions and eat your goddamn bread. I might feel nice enough to look you over professionally instead of castrating you where you stand."

"Ah, sorry. I didn't know talking was a crime now." Jean suddenly came over and grabbed my shirt. We stared at each for a long moment. Would he punch me while I was in this weak state? Where did this man's morals lie? I could tell this guy was wise enough to know I was testing him. With a grunt, Jean dropped me down to my chair and gritted his teeth.

"Cheeky bastard. Just hurry it up. You'll need your strength if you want to survive the next extraction," was all he said. I paused as his words piqued my interest.

"Extraction?" Jean cursed as he'd realized he'd spoken too much.

"Just forget it," he muttered. I finished the small meal, and Jean looked over my body. I was worried that he would take advantage of me, but the man seemed to be truthful. His movements were like that of my regular doctors. He respected me enough yet made sure my body wouldn't be strained from being trapped for so long. 

As he finished, he hummed to himself. 

"You're not too badly injured. That left shoulder of yours has a few stressed tendons, but this should help you," Jean said. He pulled small jaw the size of a tuna can out of his pocket. I recognized it as a highly effective muscle rub, one that was pricey and not easily sought out for. "Don't waste it. It's hard enough getting regular supplies. Levi's orders were that you were provided for cautiously, so I expect you to take care of yourself."

"Why would Levi care for me anyway?" I said. "Aren't I a prisoner?" Jean raised a brow.

"Would a prisoner be alive with a guy like Levi around?" he retorted snobbishly. "Here's my five cents, inspector. Keep your wits about you and don't disobey Levi. Keep things simple, and the pieces will fall accordingly. That brain of yours won't know right from wrong in a place like this. You're special and different from most people. I can't say much more than that, alright? Now, shut your mouth. He'll be coming soon." He motioned for me to turn around where he applied the cream. Almost instantly my arm fell slack against my body, all nerves calm within seconds. Jean helped me dress again and then he massaged me. As much as I hated to admit it, it wasn't too bad. 

Yet, I could only wonder what Levi wanted with me. I was an average officer, no one big or necessarily small either. Even so, Jean made a point. If I was a prisoner, I would be dead just as Levi had killed the others. He was a frigid man, a murderer, and a cold-hearted man who knew nothing but bloodlust. What value made me priceless that Levi would want me alive and healthy? There was nothing out of the ordinary for me. 

My thoughts were interrupted as Jean pulled away just as the doorknob turned and pushed inward so emotionless eyes met ours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated Holding On today, and so I figured, why not post this too? So, I did. Hope you guys liked it ^^


	3. Confrontation

Eren's POV:

Levi made quick motions, sliding in wordlessly and walking towards me. I suddenly gasped as a prick on the nape of my neck shocked me. Yet, by the time I turned around, Levi's hand held an empty syringe. Whatever it contained now flowed through my blood in record time. All of a sudden, the room began to look sideways as if the world was crooked. Or was I tilting?

"It's time, Kirstein," he stated.

Levi jerked his chin, and Jean left accordingly leaving me a stumbling mess. Levi dragged me by my arm, turning my lanky body into a ragdoll of sorts. I couldn't even stand straight and simply let my dead weight lay on his shoulder. There were hallways and doors and doors and hallways. It seemed endless as things switched between gray and white like the world was void of all color.

But then it turned dark as we left into a parking garage. A single car was waiting, a silver Jeep that had two people already sitting up front. Levi roughly tossed me in and buckled me like a child. I could see now that a slim blonde man was driving and next to him was a joyous woman who had ruby red hair. She seemed almost too hyper as she twiddled a rifle in her hand and her partner revved the engine lightly.

"Set a course for the Northern warehouse, Farlan. It won't be long before the police find out we've left. Isabel, keep an eye out for any trailing cruisers," Levi ordered. Isabel giggled and gave a thumbs up behind her. 

"You got it, big bro," she said as she popped a sucker into her mouth, cherry flavored. Levi shoved my head to the ground as we began to move. Light filtered in after a while as the steady sound of the running engine filled the silence aside from Isabel's nails running over the cold metal rifle. We were back in the city now, aboveground where the city noises began to roar. Suddenly, police sirens blared through the air and Farlan carefully pulled over. The street parted away and in streamed five cruisers, their red and blue lights flashing like a disco ball. 

I wanted to scream, to shout, to jump out for any way I could get them to notice me. Did they even know I was gone? Levi suddenly pressed a grip into my neck, lightly rubbing me with his fingertips.

"Don't even think about it for a single second," he quietly growled. "I'll rip your vocal cords out before you can even utter a syllable." I gulped but said nothing. Farlan pulled back into the street, and we continued through downtown. All of a sudden, Farlan cursed and glanced in the rearview mirror.

"There are radio signals nearing. We've been found," he said. "Hit the road, Izzy. We got company." The sirens started up again and I was jerked into the seat as Farlan floored the car. I groaned as colors sped by, the world blurred in a red, blue, and yellow array darkened by concrete buildings. The buckle locked as we swerved through lanes and horns honked at us from every direction. My head was starting to pound with a dull ache like a hammer was constantly banging on my skull. We suddenly pulled to a brief stop and twirled as Farlan shouted. 

When I got my bearings, I could see we had gone down a wide alleyway only to be met with a dead end. 

Farlan threw the Jeep in reverse, but the police had already blocked off the way and were clamoring out of the car with weapons drawn. 

"Everyone out. We meet them now," Levi said. Farlan and Levi each pulled a pistol and Isabel tossed the rifle only to pull two more pistols. The buckle was thrown aside as Levi gripped my hair and threw me out of the car, pistol jacked above my ear. "Shoot and he dies." It was a simple statement, but it made the officers waver. I squinted and suddenly became aware of who I saw. There were five officers altogether. I recognized two vividly even as the drugs were numbing my thoughts. Mikasa and Armin always stood out from the rest, their eyes determined to make the best of any situation. Beside them were three novices. A russet-haired girl that had burning eyes that could devour you must have been Sasha. The bald one next to her was Connie. Behind them holding a radio cautiously was a man with a soft tuft that could only be Marco.

It was a standoff of three against six. 

"Release Eren this instant," cried a voice. There was an unwavering threat that Mikasa's voice conveyed, but Levi did not move a muscle. He cracked a grin and chuckled.

"Only a fool bets their bargaining chip before he's played," he mused. "I'm afraid he'll be staying in our care for the time being." I could almost feel the anger radiating off of Mikasa. Levi was agitating her to no end, but I knew that she did not want to risk my life. 

"Don't think we won't shoot you right here and now. We have orders to trap you on sight and don't think for a moment we won't abide by our orders," Armin piped in. Isabel clicked her tongue and laughed at the officers.

"Yeah? Well, we get to make our own orders unlike you government lap dogs," she said. "Little mutts like you oughta stay down." Mikasa stepped forward and screamed making everyone pause.

"Stop it! Please, just stop!" I cried. "Let's just settle this peacefully. Mikasa, just let him go, for now, okay? Levi, you can just trade me over and they won't kill any of you. If they do, then you can come for my life. Just don't shoot anyone, please. We don't have to end this with violence."

"Are you a delusional fool as much as you are a brat?" Levi suddenly retorted. "Violence is the only way to survive around here. You and your people are privileged, blessed with enough wealth to live in a happy little paradise. But, there are other people who exist. People who die because no one helps them. No one wants to. We fight for ourselves and anyone who can contribute, but survival means holding on to anything you can grab a hold of. If you can't get it, then destroy it. I'm afraid you matter too much to us as unfortunate as it seems." His gripped tightened on my hair as I fell to my knees, grunting as my tingling knee caps met the crumbling gravel beneath me. Mikasa suddenly lowered her gun. Her companions all widened their eyes seeing one of their best officers surrendering. 

"You won't hurt him, will you?" she asked. "If I let you go, Eren would be alive?"

"No, don't listen to him, Mikasa!" Armin yelled. "We can't go against HQ orders!" 

"Shut up!" Mikasa cried. "I don't care. I won't fucking lose Eren ever again." 

"Then we won't! We take him back now!" a voice screeched. All of a sudden, Connie rushed forward and gunshots were fired. There were screams and red velvet filled my vision. There was a ringing and Levi's grip disappeared. I couldn't feel pain, yet I could hear chaos around me. Someone's dying. I don't know if that someone is me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love writing this story, but I'm sorry it's taking so long. From school, I've had to write 13 essays over the past five weeks and it's been taxing. I have a few projects that I need to prepare for as well as testing, that's occupied a majority of my time.
> 
> My three year anniversary of the day I almost died from attempting suicide has also just passed as well as my birthday, so I've been emotionally drained, mentally drained, and physically drained. At some point, I forced myself to write in order to cope and give something to keep me away from going back to depression. I don't want to make mistakes and repeat my life three years ago when I've only started to recover.
> 
> In any case, I'll be working on this for a little while, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the rest! ^^


	4. The Higher-Ups

Eren's POV:

"Who are you scared of? What are you scared of? The higher-ups, yes, the higher-ups. Why are you scared of them? Because of what they did? Because you know the truth? What is the truth that you know? And what is the truth that exists? Is the truth that exists really the real truth?"

"I-I don't know. I just don't know," I cried. "Please, I'm begging you. Please, stop." I could feel his eyes watching me, beckoning me to turn.

"Aw, poor Eren. So lost and helpless. Nothing has changed after all this time, it seems. You're like a newborn lamb trying to suckle for milk and feel loved by our mother, but oh wait, our mother's gone now."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore. No more, no more, no more," I wept. Yet, he only laughed like bones rattling in the air, cold and shrill like a banshee. A hand caressed my sides as a chill trickled along my spine when he whispered into my ear.

"Why won't you look at me, hmm? Why don't you come and look at me... Brother." I don't want to look at you, Zeke. Just go away. Go away! A scoff was heard, but the heavy presence left. Suddenly, it was replaced by an even colder one.

"Eren," a soft voice said. "Why did you leave me?" No. No. No.

"You're not here," I whispered to myself. "You can't be."

"Eren, look at me. I want to see you." I couldn't stop. I wanted to see her, too.

"Mom...?" I suddenly screamed as I saw what was left of her. Warm eyes were now popped out of their sockets hanging on by a lean string of tissue, blood dripping down her cheeks. Her smile was warped and pulled back to her ears like the joker, white cheekbones jutting out grotesquely. She hunched over with a crooked back, her joints reversed jangly swaying to and fro. Her ragged hair was unkempt and tangled everywhere, maggots crawling into her teeth. Suddenly I felt my stomach lurch and my vision began to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"** **W̛̘̳̣̞͔͓̪̗̼̋͐̂ͣͨ̀h̷̛͉͕͉̦̳̦̽́ͪy͛̐̅̅ͬ̇͢͏̡̯̗̣̤̳͈͍ ̝̜̤͉̗͉̗̺͎͖͎̉ͩ͊͂͆̋̌ͦ̇̐̔ͪͦͤ̽̅ͣ͠ͅd̵̨̡̜̲͇̝̺̐͊̑̅̇̓͆̏͢͞ǐ̷̵̒̃ͬ͛̋ͨ͏̤͕̺̥͇̯͚̪̹̜̝̭̫͈̝̱͇̕͜d̛̛͉̺̘̥̳͕͔͙̜̻͍͓͑̅ͫͯͥ͢ ̵̡̖̞̭̮͇̜̩̙̳̰̮̱̱̃̄ͣ͊̀͝͡y̴͓͖̼̩̤̜̻̋̐̊͒̑̒̈̂̂͂̚̕͢͝ȏ̴̪͍͓͈̮̭̘̣̙̭̮̠͉͎̟̬͑́ͅų̵͓̜̦̗̗̱͔͎̹̘̭̬̟͊̾̅̉͒ͥͯ͑͘͞ͅ ̷̺̼̘̺̙̖̰̝͚͒̏͛ͦ̾̊̊ͦͥ̄͢͠l̶̶̢̜̻̩̲̯̱ͣ̓͗̌̂̅̒̈̈̒ͮ͝ę̶̛͖̞͎͔̘̹̑ͣ̾͛ͩ̅̋͐ͯ̄ͣͩ͡͠à̢̻̲̜͍͍̺̬̱͇̟͌̄͛̓͌͡͝v̧̞̘͙̭͍̜̻̙̠̮͍̜͊̌̈́̀͌̓͜͜e͆̐͆̋͗̉͗̇̐̔ͩ͐̊̏̚͏̧͕̤̪̻̜̦̦͢͝ ̴̵̡̜̹͚̬̥̩̝͔̠̝̗̥̟͕̓̅͗ͧ͌̇͐̆͊͛̚̕ͅm̧̦̲̖̤̳͓̼̠͉̓̑ͥ͆͛̾̒ͯ̈́ͬ͊ͥͫͦͬ͂̕͜͢e̢͕̤̤ͬ̋ͭ͊͆̕?̔** **"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Eren, Eren Eren... Oi, Eren... Eren!" I screeched and bolted awake, my body drenched in sweat as my arms and legs shivered. I hugged myself into a ball, reassuring myself my body was still here. My heart raced like I had just run a marathon. I whimpered and pressed a hand to my head, trying to stop the ringing in my ears. I was suddenly aware of someone else in the room. I slowly turned my head to see Levi sitting on a desk. He was watching me carefully, and yet I was glad it was him and not someone else. He said nothing and simply let me calm down. I took multiple deep breaths before my body seemed to relax. I became aware of a sting on my shoulder. I peeked over to see a small patch on my body. My memory seemed to hit me as I remembered the shooting. Eight gunshots. Three hits. Two beside me and one towards me. I must have gotten hit in the shoulder and yet I was still alive. I wanted to rip off the bandage, but I knew that it would have been gone. I'm like a lizard, regrowing my body against my inner will.

"You alright?" Levi asked. "You were moving around a lot for someone who's injured." I winced knowing that I wouldn't be injured in a few hours.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled. Levi hummed in response and let out a sigh.

"You caused a lot of struggle back there. Keeping your mouth shut would have been better than speaking at all. Thanks to you, two people are dead," he explained. "Farlan and Isabel were here because the city officials had taken their homes and arrested their parents. Farlan was a simple boy working in a flower shop peacefully with his family. Isabel's parents were veterinarians in the suburban parts of the cities. Thanks to your big mouth, they can no longer fight. It'll be a sad day when we send a message to the prison that they were dead. What reason do their parents have to look forward to now? Without their children, what do they have left when they leave if they leave? The prison may be the best life they have now." I froze as Levi told me. Was I murderer now?

Again?

I felt like crying and struggled to keep a straight face under Levi's gaze. He cleared his throat and walked over to sit beside me on the bed, making me flinch.

"However," he began, "even this is not your fault."

"I don't understand," I stated. "but I-"

"They died because they were shot. You spoke out of necessity and it simply went wrong. We cannot harbor regrets for something we did not cause. I didn't see you pull a trigger, did I?" he asked. I stayed silent knowing he was right. I didn't kill anyone myself but wasn't it enough to be a cause? I sniffled and began to reach for his arm. He did not move to stop me but he let me cry on his arm. I hated touching him. I hated showing my weak side to him. I should want him locked behind bars, yet I can't help but feel sad. I don't want him to stop but I have to capture him.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" I shouted. "Why won't you just kill me?! I can't do this anymore. I made them die. It's all my fault because I spoke. Aren't you angry at me? Don't you want me dead? Just stop helping me. You keep hurting me and healing me. I don't want this. I just don't want this anymore." My hands trembled on his sleeve, but Levi said nothing. He turned away and stared at the wall. I followed his gaze to notice a bulletin board hung on the wall. It was old and faded but had what seemed to be a map of the city. Nails carved the lines and strings were tied with pictures scattered everywhere. It didn't click at first, but I began to remember names and faces. The puzzle pieces all began to fall into place.

"Those are... the victims," I whispered. "Those are the people you've killed. Innocent men and women." Suddenly, Levi scoffed and bitterly laughed.

"Innocent huh? Is that what you call them?" he asked. He shifted away and walked over to point to a picture of a man close to the edge. It was the first man who was killed. "David Tee was the delegate offender of a minor woman one and a half years ago. She was raped and threatened that her family would be killed if she reported the incident. As a result, the case was buried and Tee rose to power. However, he is not innocent and must be punished. Therefore, I killed him." He followed a green line to a woman this time. "Elise Corbin had a small business in town, The Elder Bloom Flower Shop. It was her pride and virtuous enthusiasm which led her to attract Rose Perry, the girl who went missing with her parents only six months ago. Despite their odd disappearance, money was still be withdrawn from the bank. We simply took Corbin into our custody, and she admitted into burying the Perry Family alive. I had people dig up their corpses and sure enough, all three were found. Lust, greed, and all the other sins of the world; these drive humans down the wrong path. Tell me, do you know about what monstrosities your  _innocent_  victims have done?"

I could say nothing. Deep down, he was right. These incidents were covered up, and I was under oath to keep them from reaching the public. All of these disgusting people were all people I'd stood up for.

"What point are you trying to make?" I asked in a low voice.

"Humph, we take an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, and all things of life and become reborn anew," Levi murmured. "These people are pigs, livestock who have nothing for them but death. I'm doing the dirty work that everyone wants to do but never admit. Someone like you would never understand."

"Someone like me?"

Suddenly, Levi began to chuckle before laughing like a hyena. He abruptly turned to me with a glint in his eye.

"That's right, Eren. Someone like you. Tell me, do you really want to know why you're alive?" I cryptically watched Levi as he looked me over with a Cheshire grin. Something about his appearance seemed almost animated like he was genuinely happy for once.

"Why?" I asked. Levi leaned back onto the desk and folded his arms.

"Even after everything that has happened, you still blame yourself for their deaths. Zeke and Carla, your family. Poor little you let them get picked apart piece by piece, organ by organ, all for your father's little game. Even with the sadness, you haven't changed much. You leeched off of your father's wealth from birth to present. Even after you were in that car crash, you did nothing as your father transplanted body parts to you. Yet you take everything your father has to offer with open arms. You got all the toys you wanted. You are whatever no matter how grand or small or expensive it was. And you admired the police force. However, your father is a monster. You were his first lab rat. They say that you have amnesia so perhaps you don't remember. Or rather... You don't want to remember. The product of Genetic engineering and instant cell regrowth is sitting here in front of me. But how many people died for you, I wonder? Do you understand I'm saying, Eren?"

I wanted to speak but I found my voice unable to protrude the silence. We simply sat as I struggled to breathe as if the air around me was molasses itself. How did Levi know about those experiments? That information was kept top secret. Even our head of police department didn't know about my father's antics. Levi wasn't wrong about him. My body was never my own because of my father. How many people had died and been attached to me? But I could never tell anyone or my father threatened to kill Mikasa. I swore that after Zeke and my mother, I'd never let him touch anyone else I cared for.

"You really are a clueless brat," Levi noted. He suddenly got off the desk and bent over to roll his pants up on his right leg. I audibly gasped at what I saw.

Levi had a prosthetic leg, Silver and metallic with gears shifting and churning as his weight would shift evenly no matter how he jumped. It explained why he could move so easily sometimes. The prosthetic serves its purpose in replacing his legs but it also removes the fatigue received over time from strain and overuse. Perhaps it wasn't much, but it explained so much. If push comes to shove and one must pursue a target, you aim for a person's legs. Incapacitate then so you can catch them. More than once I'd shot at Levi and sworn that I hit, but now it's become clear that a bullet would have done nothing against his right leg. And he must have used his right leg to block his left leg should we have aimed otherwise. But things began to click.

Why does Levi know about my father and his experiments? Why does Levi know about me? It was all so obvious. And yet, I couldn't even figure that much. I've seen the look in his eyes. I know that look.

Behind the glass, everyday I was dragged in those pristine white hallways, and I'd watch. Men, women, children, seniors, so many people who would disappear one by one as they were dissected like fish and attached to me. The only thing I knew was mine was my head and my heart. Before the final test, I remember now. A small boy whole was cradling a body of a woman. I stopped to watch him through that glass wall knowing he couldn't see me. I tugged on my father's sleeve.

"Who is he hugging?" I asked. My father grimaced and shook his head.

"His mother, Eren. She donated her lungs to you," he simply answered. People can't live without breathing. She died because of me. I saw the boy's grey eyes full of disdain for the world.

That boy was Levi.

I suddenly felt sorry towards Levi. I wanted to hug and comfort him, cry at his feet telling him I'm sorry. Yet, I hated him all the same. He was a murderer, a dealer, and so many other things. He'd kidnapped me and treated me like a dirty rat and a porcelain doll at the same time. He was a handsome man but was evil. Yet that sadness and pain belonged to the same guy who never seemed to smile unless he was with me. I don't want to like him. I don't want to feel obligated into his debt.

But, I feel like I'm falling for him like an endless abyss beckoning me off a cliff while offering a safe landing. Feigned words over a fake truth and I couldn't tell which one was real. Levi is u predictable by me and everyone else who has ever fallen into his clutches.

"Eren, I'm not going to kill you because you killed no one," he stated. "But that man did."

Suddenly, the door burst open as a short auburn-haired girl walked in with a tray in her hands. There was what seemed to be a sizzling plate of stir-fried vegetables and grilled chicken accompanied by potato soup. The little apple juice carton made me feel like somewhat demeaned though. I quizzically turned to Levi as he nodded towards the food.

"Eat. You'll need your strength for what's to come," he ordered. "Come, Petra." Without another word, he left alongside the girl. I tentatively took a small bite but soon I gulped down everything without leaving nary a drop behind. I hadn't realized how famished I really was.

As I was about to lay the empty tray on the desk, I surreally became aware of something shocking. Without Levi to block me, I could see the bulletin board clearly now.

There in the center was the picture of a man. A small caption was inscribed underneath.

It read: "Final Target: Grisha Yeager."  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost half way there guys! Man this chapter was honestly a wild ride. While initially Eren's backstory wasn't going to be as involved as Levi's, I found myself wanting to give more reason for Eren's relationship ship with Levi to exist. Something else to connect them. Many people write fics where they fall in love instantly but real relationships aren't straight roads.
> 
> I hope you guys like what I've done with it though ^^
> 
> Also for anyone to can't read the Zalgo, it says "Why did you leave me?" Further showing how Eren's illusion of his mother is blaming him for letting her and Zeke die on his behalf because of his father. I do apologize if any of this is confusing btw LOL.
> 
> Until the next chapter (or when I reply to your comments CUZ I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS COMMENT. PLEASE FEED ME WORDS SO I FEEL MOTIVATED TO CONTINUE.)
> 
> Love you all ^^


	5. Perfection

Levi's POV:

The Underground was such a rancid place. Mold grew anywhere light touched, and garbage painted the people and every shack that can barely hold us. The water ran gray with chunks of debris or feces all mixed into one. Ever since I could remember, this was the only place that existed like this. The city above us was a haven, but only those who were smart could survive up there. I could almost remember going for the first time. Before the landslide had plugged the outer tunnels, Farlan, Isabel, and I would all go and see the outer reaches of the city. The life tunnel they called it. It connected to a small forest, but for us, it was the first time any of us had seen real trees. It was a natural calm of the world where peace and harmony had truly become one.

But now, there would be no more peace. No more harmony. Peace was gone from the world, and my family dwindles now once again.

Isabel and Farlan didn't have to die. They could have escaped with us, but I waited too long. Humans are unpredictable creatures in nature, so I should have kept a low profile. Yet, Eren's comrades had also shot Eren too. His shoulder had been hit, but with the tranquilizer and the shock, he fell unconscious. Luckily he was light, but I had to throw both of us down a manhole quickly leaving Farlan and Isabel behind. Everyone dies at some point in life, but no one deserves to have it ripped away in the blink of an eye. But, ashes do return to ashes, life falls upon death. An eye for an eye, and a life for a death.

Perhaps bringing Eren was a mistake. He was almost too much trouble. Within only a fraction of the time, he'd cost me almost twenty men of the south squad minus Jean Kirstein and Mike Zacharias. Now, two more leave my ranks because of this brat.

Eren's body shaved the ground as I tugged him along the sewer lines away from the police. They would not fit in these small tunnels, but I could traverse easily enough. There was a safe house only ten minutes away, and I hoped there were enough medical supplies ahead. Although, I was dubious about whether or not I needed them. I glanced down at the brat to see his should wound was already closing and scabbing over. Within a little bit more time, it'd take on the appearance of a simple scar. I would never heal from a wound like that. As if on cue, my right leg suddenly began to throb and ebb with pain. I winced as we finally reached a little metal door. I knocked tentatively, mildly retching as the greasy touch of old steel nudged my skin.

"Password," a bold voice stated.

"Offer up your heart," I stated blatantly. The door unlocked and opened revealing a tired looking Rizo. She was one of my esteemed strategists and a former medic. Financial corruption in the hospitals had deterred her from work though. "Got a case for you.

¨Oh, I heard," she sarcastically said. She led us into the small two-room compartment that ended with more tunnels, a simple rendezvous cared for by one person. ¨It seems that boy is the highlight of breaking news. In any case, get him to the bedroom. I'll tend to him, for now, Levi, but you should leave afterward. In the meantime, get some tea if you want. Hot water's ready.¨ I handed Eren over to Rizo as I took her offer. I made plain ginger tea and sat down at the small table at the end of the main room. I thought about how much Eren had progressed in only a few years.

It was frightening how far his DNA had evolved with age. I knew risking all these underground soldiers for this lab rat would have repercussions, but I was losing too many too quickly. I hope that vouching for his life was prevail in the long run.

It was revolting what kinds of atrocities could be done on humans. Some call it a science, and others call it an art. Perhaps it was, but the Grisha Yeager changed all that. That madman strove for perfection. He wanted to create the perfect human being. To achieve such an impossible goal, he enforced live bio-genetic engineering and performed experiments on living humans as much as he could.

When I was younger, that man seemed like a god, or maybe an angel descended from the heavens. No one ever came to the Underground nor did those who did ever converse with those who were poor like us. My mother was a prostitute down there. She did what she could to support herself and me. But that damn doctor came and said there was another way to live, a brighter future for both of us. But, it was a mistake to ever believe him.

At first, the luxury was almost unbelievable. There were no limits on electricity. I could just use it as I needed to. Water was clean and free to everyone. There wouldn't be any more nights on the cold streets where our bodies were the only thing keeping us warm against the wind. Here inside a real apartment, there was warmth, comfort, and most of all, we still had each other. Suddenly, my mother told me I had to stay home. It was a chilly autumn day. I remember seeing the trees change colors for the first time like the sun had burned the green off the stems and the leaves fell to the ground. I remember crying because I didn't want to be alone. My mother left whenever she was going back to the brothel. Even if we were above ground, I didn't want to see my mother come back beaten again.

Her hair would always be tangled and she was dirty, her clothes torn everywhere. The worst was the blood. How many times did I see her body torn open? How many times did I see through her flesh and straight down to the bone? Her skin would sag from the lack of nutrients and sunlight down there. She was like a walking corpse.

Condemnation. Maybe it was never meant to be, but I would never be able to feel those kind touches, those warm eyes watching me, nor would I be able to hear that angelic voice. The day she told me to stay home was the last time I saw her.

Three anguishing days where the sky dressed in a mourning suit passed, clouds misting over the sun like a blanket had silenced the world. For once, the streets seemed tranquil and the air heavy like lead was pushing down on my body. A knock came at the door, I tentatively opened it. Dr. Grisha Yeager stood with solemn eyes, those glassy eyes that you saw in people when someone close to them had passed away. I could only assume it meant one thing.

"Where's my mama?" I had asked him, my tiny body shaking as tears were filling the wells of my sunken eyes. Dr. Yeager bent down and pulled me over.

"I'm afraid your mama isn't going to come home anymore, Levi. I'll take care of you now, alright?" he said as a small smile crept onto his face. He took my hand and we went back to his place. It wasn't until we entered a white-walled laboratory until I realized my mistake. There were three tables all lined up next to each other. Two had lumps covered with a satin sheet on the side. The middle one was empty.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and strapped to the middle table. I screamed but a mask was placed over my mouth. Suddenly, the two tables next to me were u covered. I froze as I saw who they were. On my left was my mother.

She was pale and blue. Her skin had sunken in and she looked like a skeleton but not yet rotten. Blood coated the sheets beneath her as her arms and legs ended in nubs, arms and legs removed. A cavity in your chest showed the lack of lungs, rib bones, and even her heart. The pink, brown, and sickly yellow pus oozed as they dumped her body into a black bag and dragged her corpse away.

"Mama! Mama!" I shrieked. "What did you do? What did you do?!" I tried to wriggle away but the metal cuffs dug into my ankles and wrists. I wanted to see my mama. "Just let me see her, please." I sobbed and wretched about before my limbs suddenly felt like molasses. It was as if I was growing number by the second. It was then I found myself unable to move, the gases fully paralyzing my body. I couldn't move a muscle and could only look around in fear as people in white lab coats and masks shuffled around me. The reality drifted in, and it felt like I was caving in on my self. I didn't care for anything else in the world. 

My mother was dead.

"Soon, very soon, you will become the perfect creation, Eren," Grisha cooed. His hands were stroking the other body which lay still to my right. Eren. Eren. Eren. The name seemed so familiar, and yet, I could not remember. Suddenly, the sharp sound of grinding metal gained my attention. I glanced down to see a woman holding a saw blade. I couldn't even process what was happening until there was nothing but pain. 

The world became pain, and there will never be anything but pain. At some point, I had closed my eyes. I never wanted to wake up from that darkness. Yet, I did after that even silence was too loud. I found that my leg was gone. The boy they called Eren, I found, was Grisha's son who had gotten an implant using my DNA. His genetic sequence and mine caused a mutation, a perfect mutation, that caused Eren who regrow any part of his body. It ranged from fragments to skin tissue to bone or even a full-grown brain. He was a living organ farm and yet I was being cut at over and over. Years passed by, and I learned they had tried to do the same with my mother, but failed. It came that they would once again turn to me. This time, my DNA was implanted within a human zygote. And then, she was born.

They named her Mikasa Ackerman, a remnant of a new beginning and a remembrance to me only to those who knew of our connection. I never met her myself, but I had heard and seen enough to know what she had become. Her physical strength was immense and comparable to a child regime example of a young bodybuilder. Her intelligence and aptitude for weaponry were beyond impeccable. With her as the perfect offense and Eren as the perfect defense, there was a new classification of humans.

Asymmetrically inclined.

These humans were genetically modified humans who had grown and survived, the living examples of perfect humans. I hated it. I hated them and everyone who endorsed this kind of science. 

It seemed like I would never be able to get revenge for my mother's unjustified death, but everything would change. I met Hanji Zoe on coincidence the first time. She was curious about the facility and wandered into the restricted areas where I was held. She knew Grisha was not a good man, and now she had living proof. However, all of us lived under the roof of corruption. She knew we would never be able to plead my case. Instead, she left and the next time I met her, she was Grisha's new assistant.

She helped in my escape where I began to gather those who were wronged by the police. All these years, I festered my anger for the Yeagers. Yet, when I found Eren alone and vulnerable, I couldn't pull the trigger.

Had Grisha been in front of me, I would have murdered the man without a second thought. However, what did Eren ever do? He was a result of his father's antics and his intentions were pure hearted. His conversation with me was enough to satiate my reasoning that he was not evil like his father. In spite of what qualities he possesses, I also cannot allow him to roam about society becoming attuned to be a human tool. I advocated for his life, so I will protect it even if I must give up those who have been with me since the beginning. 

I let out a long sigh as I finished the last drop of tea. One no longer needs to rid society of danger of the danger does not become present in society. If I can make Eren disappear, then I vow that I will do it so that the lost can be given a path. I only pray that I don't need to kill the monster for he too is human under those letters and genetic coding. I pray that Eren is given a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that? It's hasn't been a month, I updated. This is becoming a happy thing. Well, except the um deaths...
> 
> Anyway, gosh, I had so much I wanted to say, but I feel somewhat satisfied leaving it here for now. I know I left chapter 3 on quite an ending, so this longer chapter is to make up for it! I honestly want to know what you guys thought. There was a lot of backstory for both Levi and Eren that I hope you guys found interesting or maybe perturbing. Whatever you feel though, please let me know! Your words give me the inspiration to write and lets me know I'm doing a good job. While I initially write for myself, I also write so that I can share it. Feedback is the key to improving, and I aim to shoot into the next universe. 
> 
> I hope this 2000+ word chapter appeased a few of you and that you look forward to the next chapter ^^


	6. Isolation

Levi's POV:

Petra left as she headed back to the kitchen area where Sasha was murmuring incoherently. The two girls comforted each other as they tried to calm themselves. A few minutes later, Jean came over who despite being shaken by the attack at the previous base, he came to my call. He had survived the shooting, but we had no time to rest or grieve. His sense of duty and justice overrode his humanitarian emotion for death. He looked at me a saluted proudly, a glint shining in his eyes. He looked up to me ever since I saved him from his father's clutches, an evil man who had beat his mother to death and would have taken Jean's life as well had I not stepped in all those years ago.

His fond taste of medicine was a blessing, yet I wonder if allowing him to stay with me was a wise choice or not.

"I need you to look over the inspector," I said sternly. Jean wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Again?" he exclaimed. "Didn't Rizo already do that?"

"She wrapped him up, but I'm not having her do another examination," I answered. "Make it quick though. I have places to be."

Jean sighed and said, "As you wish, sir." He scrambled into the room where I heard dishes clinking around. Eren must have finished his food already. I suddenly chuckled lightly hearing Jean shout profane comments. However, I quickly found myself leaning over precariously towards the door. I didn't hear Eren retort back once. Jean's complaints about how Eren kept getting busted up were abruptly becoming apparent. He was desperate to get a response, yet Eren didn't seem to be reacting. Eventually, Jean began reciting the typical questions like 'Does it hurt?' or 'How do you feel?' but Eren did not utter a single sound. I wonder if I was too harsh. He's still a young boy and yet has so much responsibility he never wanted.

What a troublesome brat.

Jean left the room a while later closing the door behind him. He somewhat glared at me which I returned. He grunted and waved himself away, knowing I had eavesdropped anyway.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he sneered. "That brat may be busted up but he's nearly whole again. Your plans typically end well though, and I'm willing to bet on this one as well." I nodded and asked him to send Oluo up after. The ragged kid rubbed his eyes and grumbled as he came to me.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Watch over the inspector while I'm at the meeting. Under no circumstances is he to leave unless securely held and escorted. The only places he will need are the restrooms and showers. Speaking of that, get him clean sometime before midnight. I'll return around then," I said.

"Yes, sir," Oluo grinned. "You can count on me." Suddenly he flinched as I leaned in closer.

"Also, Oluo," I started. "Keep your private affairs with Petra away from my kitchens, all of them." Oluo stammered in embarrassment as I left him utterly broken. I smirked a little as I heard him curse immensely after I had turned the corner.

The sunset was beginning to cover the city in a blanket of dusk. There was a new moon meaning less light for people to recognize me, but I still threw on a black hoodie anyway. I left the base and began to weave through tunnels using the sewers as windows until I safely reached above ground. Almost immediately, I exited the alley and melted into the streets. People bustled around me and chattered relentlessly. It was a blessing when I finally saw a large office building come into view. It seems having friends in high places came in handy for once.

Before I could enter though, a guard suddenly stopped me.

"Sir, I'm afraid this building is for authorized personnel only," he stated. I internally groaned and lifted my hood just a little bit. The guard gasped and stumbled back a little. "Ah, y-you're the leader of the Rose R-Raiders. My s-sincerest apologies. Please, come in." He swiped a card on a slot, and the automatic doors whirred open. The lobby was bustling between people moving back or simply enjoying a conversation. The tapped the button for the elevator watching the orange numbers descend from 32 to 1. Of course, I would be going to the 50th floor where Erwin's office resided alongside his personal bar. Only VIP members were allowed up there. Any business that was to be conducted was brought by his secretary and professional barman, Miche.

The doors pinged and pried their waning steel bolts open as I stepped in. I clicked the highest floor and waited absentmindedly knowing that she would also be there. As the elevator came to a stop, I stepped out hearing the calm sweet jazz come into my ears. Three figures were already waiting, Miche who was drying some wine glasses, alongside Hanji and Erwin who were invested with each other. I cleared my throat and braced myself.

"Levi!" a voice squealed. I was tackled as the insane genius herself ogled herself all over me in a hug. Hanji was the leader of the Maria Manifest, a mafia group whose strength rivaled my own in influence and intelligence. While she seemed light hearted with a touch of freeloader, she knew how to play her cards if it came down to it. Erwin sat on his stool, chuckling as he sipped what seemed to be vintage wine. The leader of the Sina Seekers and probably considered the most ambitious of the three of us, Erwin aimed to break the government hold by controlling the city. For Hanji and I, he was our source of income for all operations and the heart of why I was here.

"Well, it seems all of the leaders of the Wings of Freedom alliance has finally gathered," Erwin noted. "However, it's rare that you call a meeting yourself so urgently, Levi."

"Hmm, that's true," Hanji added with a grin. "You're typically a one man kind of man so what can we do for you, short stack." I scowled at Hanji before taking a seat nodding at Miche to make my usual tea, a small comforting joy I endeavored in whenever I cane here.

"The inspector has been secured as we discussed beforehand," I reported. "Currently, he is in our underground facility in the southwestern cache number 83. However, the government hounds have been sniffing around. They weeded out cache 75 so we only have a small window of time before they find a few others. I need to relocate Eren as soon as possible." Erwin hummed in response.

"I assume you wish to send him to my stronghold then?" he asked. "Hanji's main laboratory is there too."

"If you don't mind. I'm aware you have others being contained there, but would you be able to harbor one more? I'll take responsibility for anything involving Eren," I stated. Hanji seemed appalled at my declaration.

"It's been a long time since you've gone and vouchered for someone. Did Eren catch your eye?" she mused.

"No!" I shouted feeling my cheeks warm up. "I mean, of course not. He's a brat that would be dangerous to let fester in the hands of the government. I don't want to sully my hands with his blood so detaining him from society is better than anything right now." Hanji rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Whatever you say," she said but her eyes softened. I cursed mentally knowing she saw through my weakness. I cared a little about the brat but I didn't love him, did I?

"That's a lie and you know it, Levi," Erwin teased. "You like the kid. As such, I think I wouldn't mind holding him. Swing by tomorrow would you?" Miche huffed in bemusement. I glared at all three of them before waving them off.

"We'll be there around noon," I said before I walked out with a small smile, pleased that I'd be able to keep my plans in action. Keeping Eren safe would be my priority over anything at this point.

There wasn't any turmoil getting back, but I found Oluo sitting defeated in front of Eren's room when I returned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Oluo sighed and stood up.

"Kid was silent for the most part but suddenly burst out in tears. I don't know what's up with him, but he's in there if you want to check up on him. He showered and all that already though. Had Jean lend some sweats and a tee for the night," he explained. I nodded and thanked him.

"You're dismisses then. Rest up. We are going on a road trip tomorrow," I said. Oluo saluted and then left. I opened the door and heard small sniffles. My footsteps were silent as I peered over Eren's body. He was shivering and sniffling, But was asleep. In an odd way, I found it adorable. He curled up and was almost like a little puppy. I couldn't understand why I felt compelled to hold him. There was something alluring. He was like a little fawn seeing the world for the first time, and yet he had a python’s iron grip with fangs that’d kill on contact. He was called a monster and yet he was still a boy.

I carefully laid down and spooned his body. I rubbed circles into his back and felt relieved as his cries fell to calm breathing. I felt my own eyes begin to droop slightly. Fatigue overtook me despite being an insomniac. Something was special about this boy.

I didn’t want to admit it, but I liked him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated in celebration of Eren’s birthday. Hope you enjoyed it ^^


	7. Doggone

Eren's POV:

"Hey, get up you shitty brat!" I was suddenly awoken as a broom was shoved into my back, bashing my spine in a rough manner. Cries left my throat as I bolted upright to engage whoever was harassing me only to see Levi glare at me venomously. I flinched and did a double take before backing away into the wall. There was a hint of annoyance plunged inside those grey irises that made me want to crawl back under the covers. I was about to speak, but Levi interjected blatantly. "We're going to be moving again. I can trust that you won't make this difficult, Eren? I'm not in the mood to drug you and drag your ass to our next destination. As is the case, will you walk with me without causing a commotion?" I gulped as he spat at me. I knew full well his words held malice bound in grave intentions.  
  
"I would never dream of doing such a deed," I answered nervously. Levi nodded and tossed the broom aside before gesturing for me to follow. I wobbled from the sudden movement, but I threw on my shoes that I didn't remember taking off before stumbling after the smaller man. We passed through rooms and narrow passageways grown green with age and smelled somewhat rancid, but at the same time bleached and scrubbed to bearable living conditions. Soon, Levi led me up to an alleyway. The morning sun was rising and cast a somber orange sending dancing shadows onto the old brick walls. A small car was sitting, and I audibly gasped seeing the bumper sticker logo of Smith Inc. plastered on the windshield. I glanced at Levi wondering just how much influence or connection he truly had in the city.

He ushered me into the back, and we buckled up so we could be safe. Without a word, the stoic driver who seemed to be a large buff man pulled out and we settled on the road. We wove through city streets and around the backends so the traffic was fairly light. Levi glared out the window paying no heed to the surroundings but taking the sights in seamlessly. It took me a moment to understand why. As I began to look around us, I realized the city was dwindling and that white specks were fluttering down from the sky. It was odd as the auburn sky wished to shine and yet powerful dark grey puffs aimed to devour that light. A large windowless complex began to loom in the distance. It took a moment, but I recognized this place from old article clippings furnished in black and white fading ink.   
  
 "You're taking me to the old Farewell Prison?" I asked. Levi said nothing and simply continued staring. It was an unspoken definition. It was by law that those placed in the stronghold never left. It occurred to me that a large amount of funding to keep the place open was under the man they called Erwin Smith. There was much that I didn't know about Levi. For what reason would an esteemed man have to involve himself with a scoundrel like Levi was beyond my understanding. Two iron steel gates weaved themselves apart as we drove closer, their iron barb tips begging to pierce some kind of soft flesh. I subconsciously began to tremble as my nerves tingled with adrenaline. I felt the need to run, to fight, to do anything in order to get away from this place.

Quickly, Levi ushered me out of the vehicle and walked me inside. Several men dressed in black suits lined a hallway which opened into a wide lobby area. There stood two individuals who seemed to be having an amusing conversation before they noticed us in the doorway. The large eyebrows and blonde toupee immediately allowed me to recognize Erwin in his full glory. He was taller than I had imagined, and while a grin was stapled along slender lips, his gaze looked me over like I was a chunk of beef hanging from a butcher's hook. His eyes raked me up and down feeling me without even touching like a bear watching from his shadow. Beside him was a woman I never thought I would see again. Her warm gaze made my skin shiver from her familiar eyes.

"Professor Zoe," I uttered in a low voice. "Why are you here?" This woman had always been there standing and observing. My father told me she was one of the most brilliant assistants that he had worked with and one of the reasons why I was alive. I never knew why, but I owed this woman my life. I have never met or had spoken to her officially, but I knew about her all the same. Yet, she suddenly seemed like a complete stranger standing here among the city's richest and the city's strongest. She still wore her lab coat bearing her bronze name label and navy blue goggle-like safety glasses hanging off the strap knit around her head. She ran over and walked around me in a circle like a dog sniffing a new toy.

"You look much the same since I saw you last. A little lean and taller, but still built like a soldier," she mused. "You don't have to feel scared, little wonder. We'll take care of you here. Why I am here is none of your concern. This here is Erwin Smith and he'll be providing for you for the most part for the time being. We are both glad to formally meet you. It's been nearly five years since I eavesdropped your physical from the closet." I flinched a little and tried to question her but was cut off.

"We are running a tight schedule here," Levi interrupted. "Show us the room." Erwin nodded. He began to go down a hallway in which Levi ushered me to follow. Hanji smirked and let her eyes move with our retreating figures. I tried to shake off that feeling, but it was soon replaced. We went into a pleasing room that was reasonably sized. A small twin size bed was nestled in the corner, and a desk was along the wall. A small wardrobe was beside the door with a few basic outfits. It was like something you would stay in as a cheap college student. But the light baby blue wallpaper made it comforting. It almost seemed too decent for someone of my position. 

Suddenly, there was a shuffling in the middle of the room where I saw a cardboard box. Levi sent a knowing glare to Erwin who seemed to be holding in his laughter. I bent down and just gushed. The flaps popped open and out jumped a bright blue-eyed husky puppy.

"Oh my god," I crooned as I bent down and began to pet the little baby. "Is he for me?" I asked as tears began to fall. Erwin smiled that proud dad smile before replying. 

"Levi won't be around too much so Hanji figured you could have a friend," he explained. "You're free to name him whatever you want." I thought for a moment as I nuzzled his burly face. He yapped and licked my nose as I booped him over and over. I turned to Levi who watched with a blank face.

"Hey, Levi," I said. "What's your favorite thing?" He blinked before his eyes grew slightly, pondering what I had in mind.

"Cleaning," he remarked slowly. I nodded and held up the puppy like in  _The Lion King_. 

"I know bestow upon you thy name. Welcome home, Mr. Clean!" Erwin snorted and quietly closed the door behind me. I found a small bag of dog toys in the wardrobe. I lost my cares and worries letting my new friend take me to another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't even that good, but oh well. Sorry for the late update. I was working on another story with another author, however, due to my mistakes, complications occurred and the story was abandoned. So now, I'll be returning to this story now for the time being.
> 
> There's roughly three chapters left and then the epilogue so we're almost done!


	8. Devil's Hand

Levi's POV:

Eren seemed to be happy with the dog. I was against it when Hanji messaged me about it, but his eyes lit up. Something about that made me feel good. I know that there were people that Erwin had who would never see the light of day ever again. He knew how to break people down from the highest pedestal. Seeing Eren in a decent place comforted me more than if I left him alone in that room.

As Erwin and I reached the foyer, Hanji was leaning against the wall.

"I assume Eren is happy?" she asked. I shrugged and got ready to leave. Erwin winked, and Hanji smiled.

"Eren will be well kept. I swear it on my life for both of you," Erwin stated. "Well, I need to inform the staff here of our new acquaintance. Good day."

"You had better," Hanji mumbled. Erwin went back into the facility and closed the door behind them. "So you're leaving then, Levi?" I hummed in response.

"There are personal matters that I must attain to myself, shitty glasses. I'm leaving, so goodbye," I said. Hanji suddenly stepped in front of me staring me down with that knowing glare.

"You are going to go to the station." It was not a question, but a statement.

"I am," I confirmed.

"You can't go to that place, Levi. You and I both know that even with your skills, those upper laboratories will be too highly secured. If you give me time, then I can get them for you. I know how much they meant to you." I shoved Hanji away, but she made no move to stop me. "You're making a huge mistake, Levi!" she called after me. Perhaps she was right. She usually was. But, I needed to get them back.

Even if it was only their corpses.

Farlan and Isabel were two great losses beyond the personnel of my organization. If I am not the one to bury them with the honor and courage of knowing who they were, then they will be thrown away like garbage. Everyone exists for a reason, and simply existing is proof for a legacy. Should they be kept and used as experimentation dummies, I would never be able to live with myself without that sinful conviction. They are beyond this world, but they were flesh once. For what that flesh held in soul and spirit is worth more than most would comprehend. The police have already collected their bodies and would be sent for autopsies. Hanji may have been able to get them back, but I don't want to see another blemish trail along their skin.

My mother already suffered once in that place even in death. I refuse to allow Isabel and Farlan to act as the same martyrs. With Eren sustained here, I will be free of burden limits my actions. The building was secure beyond most of the city's regular measures, but the building did have one loophole. The very place which allowed me to scour the city was the one place that penetrated even the most guarded buildings: the sewers.

I had no cares if this was a faithless or unfruitful feat, however by no means was I losing to the law. The rules that society enforced was never in my grasp from the moment I was born until even now.

The prison was long gone in the distance as I arrived back in the city. With only one goal in mind, I encased myself into the sewers and began up the pipes and cement foundations until I found myself in the basement of the police station. Five floors up was the morgue where their bodies would be. Beyond that was the lab. I snapped on a pair of x-ray goggles and mentally cursed seeing an array of red laser beams twinkle among the empty floors. It'd be a pain to navigate, however not encompassed with impossibility. Nearly two hours seemed to pass of only empty hallways, empty staircases, the absence of noise, and my exasperated struggles of climbing staircase by staircase until I saw the flickering sign above the doorway. But before I could go in, I heard a voice quietly bleed through the doors.

"Those two that Mikasa's team picked up are going up to Dr. Yeager's?"

"Yeah. The database has no identification so we don't have any living relatives who be need to be informed of their deaths. As circumstances have put us here, no request is needed for Dr. Yeager to take custody of the corpses."

"I see. It's a shame to see them pass when they are so young. The one with that dark oak auburn hair didn't seem any older than 14."

"I can't disagree with you there, but they were also in league with Levi. Who's to say he didn't kidnap them and raise them as weapons."

I gritted my teeth, seething with anger upon hearing Grisha had already made his move. He had no right to cut them open. They erased themselves from society so that they wouldn't meet the same fate as their parents. It never meant that their parents never existed. It never meant that I never existed. I began to rush upstairs ignoring everything. I ran until it seemed like I could head in a straight line for the laboratory. I burst into the room, letting the glass doors break in front of me. I gasped though as I met eyes with that man.

I found myself face to faced with Grisha Yeager. He looked the same as ever. That knowing look was planted in his eyes and licked my very being to the core. He held a cup of what seemed to be coffee in his hand and sipped tentatively.

  
"It's been quite a while, Levi. Looking for these two?" he inquired. He nonchalantly pointed behind him to where two bodies laid next to each other. My eyes widened upon realizing it was Farlan and Isabel.

"You bastard," I scowled. Grisha chuckled and shrugged.

"You already know what I do here," he stated calmly. "The forensics department rely on me to gain information. And you are going to help me. Surely you realized the closer you got to here, the less security there was. We already knew you would come. An heartless as your demeanor seems to be, you care for your subordinates and comrades all the same. Such a weak aspect that you still possess, just like your precious mother."

"Don't you even dare bring her into this!" I screamed. "You're nothing but a demon. And to think your son is missing and you're here drinking like it's an average day." All of a sudden, Grisha began to chuckle maniacally.

"Do you really think Eren is that valuable to me? His being was already enough proof to continue with my experiments. All it takes now is simply taking more body parts and DNA from you to make more," he crooned. "I don't need a son. I need a success. With you here now, I have all I need to create more genetically modified and advanced people. And you've fallen straight into my palms."

"As if! We're just getting started," I said.

"Ah! But, that is where you are wrong, Levi. This is already over for you."

Suddenly, a sharp prick stabbed the nape of my neck. I crumpled to my knees and pulled out the needle. A tranquailizer dart was nestled between my fingers. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was right. How could I be so careless? I had lost. My vision blurred, and I tried to crawl away. Two guards were dragging me and I limply fell into the bed. The last thing I saw was Grisha's smirk embedding itself into my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished up chapter 8. Next chapter is probably gonna kill me writing it xD Oh well. Look forward to it soon!


	9. Tunnel Light

Levi's POV:

I wonder if Death is a truly sadistic being. Does he really snatch the souls of the living and leave them suffocating from the very air that they breathe since birth begging for every ounce of life, or does he made it peaceful by swiping it with ease where one barely understands the notion of their own passing until it is gone before the world? I like to imagine that the world freezes like a photograph in a single frame. In death, time ceases to exists and with it, your existence fades. And yet, your memory holds that photograph unable to forget. There is no context, no date, or any kind of identification. Simply, it is you staring at its beauty forever. You can weep forever, yell forever, or perhaps it is a mercy to simply forget. To close your eyes and descend into utter darkness, should such an action be possible in the afterlife from hence you closed your eyes in the mortal world? It is all a mystery.

However, death could not be merciless with me.

It would have been such a blessing if Grisha could have left me numb in his work. However, serenity finds no comfort in my existence. I blinked my eyes open as dim surgical lights scanned me with those small white dots. I could practically smell the grin that stitched itself to Grisha's face upon seeing I was awake. He wiped a scalpel pristine clean as he walked to my side.

"Good morning, lovely," he greeted. "I imagine that you have had a pleasing rest?" He placed down a scalpel and replaced it with a pair of scissors, wiping down the blades from what seemed to be dry blood that crusted at the edges and flaked off like instant dry mashed potatoes. It amazes me how they let this man keep his license every year.   
I scowled and tried to move around. I found my wrists and ankle bound. To my shock, my prosthetic leg was gone and my knee cap was kept in place by metal braces. I glared at Grisha, sneering at his ugly mug.

"Pleasing is a rather prude term of putting it," I answered. "Are you really going to torture me and dissect me knowing my organization holds your son in containment?" Grisha scoffed and began to chuckle almost like what I said amused him.

"You know nothing, little boy. It is true that Eren is my son by blood, however, he is insignificant compared to you. You are special, you see. Did you ever find out where your right leg went during your little escapade in the streets? I think you should know by now," he stated. "Of course, perhaps it was not predominant in your little interaction. You see, I implanted your leg into Eren all those years ago. The result of two various blood types should have left him dead, and yet, his cells bonded beautifully. In fact, they evolved. Your DNA is key to my success. My life's work is finally coming to an end with you in my hands." He suddenly reached down and began snipping at my clothes, stripping me down to my bare nakedness. The blades of the scissors slid through the fabric with ease, and my body instinctively tensed as the cold metal trailed my skin. Grisha set aside the tool before marking my abdomen and my chest in black marker. "You and I are going to be having a lot of fun, Levi."

I could not even find the air to breathe when the first cut came. Straight into my chest avoiding all my vitals, Grisha wielded the scalpel carving me alive. True fear is not of what kills you, but what will not. Watching my reflection in a wall mirror, the blood and pink flesh spilled outside of me like I was a little toy doll being played with. 

Pain seared me straight down through my bones. But, I refused to scream. I could not let him have the satisfaction of my degradation. It seemed like slice after slice. I could feel him shifting around inside of me. The blood dripping down my sides, a spicy wine that leaked and stained the white sheets a crimson red. The needles sank in and out Just when it couldn't get worse, he backed away holding my severed left arm swinging in his hands. He grinned and set it aside like it was a pet, caressing the skin and pulling on the muscle tendrils under the shoulder joint like loose strands of clothing. 

Suddenly, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a giant machine, a large piston-like nozzle attached to a multidirectional crane. It looked like what seemed to be a type of radioactive laser. I could only watch as it came closer and closer, its red eye staring back.

Until all that was left was an eternal white light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Levi's dead...
> 
> Whoops, slip of the scalpel it seems ("^^)
> 
> Anyhoo, sorry for the wait for this chapter. School is almost over meaning it's testing galore. I got a 4 1/2 hour AP test, and an exam both on this Wednesday and then three more exam days next week. Been booked and have been planning a new Levi x Eren mpreg fic so I haven't been on Mortal Prayer too much. 
> 
> In any case, only chapter ten remains alongside the epilogue. With that, we are reaching an end, so I hope you look forward to it! Please comment and tell me what you think ^^
> 
> And I'm slightly sorry, not sorry, that I killed Levi xD Please don't hurt me.


	10. Law and Order

Hanji's POV:

Sometimes it felt like an eternity had passed the more I stared down the red traffic light. Something told me Levi had not heeded my words. If he could only be a little more patient on this matter, I could have taken them away. While a portion of the city was under my control, it was no secret I worked as a forensic scientist under the police department for many years. Grisha Yeager was my superior officer and my leader under the government roof. But, I had no doubt he knew who had been shot that night and that Levi would come. But as cautious as Levi was, he was blind to the force he was facing. It's a shame such an intuitive individual like him had to be ensnared by fate within this cruel world.

I slammed on the gas pedal as the green light popped on and sped through the streets before perfectly parallel parking outside the station. I stopped out and began to head upstairs, sliding my key card through numerous series of verification devices. Then, I descended the upper floors. I suddenly felt a chill as I made my way to the lab. Four guards and two other scientists were scattered throughout the hallway. I slowly pulled out a small syringe with a colorless liquid. I dripped a small bit onto each person as I passed ignoring the panic and crash of the bodies as the poison seeped through the clothes and immediately traveled into the skin and sever brain connections. When I saw the lab door closed, I feared the worst. I walked in and suddenly felt myself heating up.

Levi's body lay on the operating table.

"Dr. Yeager," I said in a monotone voice. The man looked up and smiled jovially as he glanced up from laser cutting Levi's bones.

"Ah, Dr. Zoe!" he exclaimed. "I hadn't realized you were working today. Could you do me a favor and grab some more specimen jars from under the cupboard? This man's organs will be transplanted later. Poor guy had a fatal car crash earlier today." I nearly scoffed at his sugared words. Most cases, that statement might have been true downstairs. However, here his words were Satan's reincarnate. Every sin begins with a lie, hopelessness, and then the devil himself. Grisha took that to heart.

Gradually, I leaned down to open the cupboard but instead of a container, I grabbed small vile of a purple liquid. I replaced the tube of my syringe in minuscule moments before walking up to him. Without missing a heartbeat, I plunged the needle into the nape of his neck and watched as his eyes rolled back and he crumpled down to the floor unconscious. I glanced at Levi, angry at him and at myself. Levi seemed like a guy who could never die. He was looking at a goal burning beyond any of our sights. I admired him for that and felt honor to follow him this far. Restarting a human life was Grisha's ultimate goal. It worked with others, but it was known he couldn't save himself.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

I pulled Grisha's body aside tossing him into the hallway and called up a few others. I scrambled the counter and found multiple journals as the phone rang. I scanned them and found what I never wanted to see: Grisha's notes on human experimentation. I took a deep breath before a click fell on the other line.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Nanaba, it's me. Listen, I need you to do something for me. I need you to bring Eren to the lab undetected," I demanded. "We have no time for idle chatter. This is an urgent matter. I understand Erwin will be rather defiant, however tell him it's a code red. I don't care if people recognize Eren or not, but get him here as quickly as possible." I hung up and returned to the paperwork. My fingers skimmed the pages until I found the bulk of patient files. I nearly cursed as I saw pictures of my old friends. To think, Grisha would experiment on Eren and take the life of his first son and his wife to achieve human success. Then, I saw another case: Kuchel Ackerman. My breath was nearly taken away with how much she reminded me of Levi.

"You had a lovely mother, Levi," I mumbled. "We might not have been able to save her, but I swear on my life, I will save you. I know this is wrong, and I should just leave life and death to its own forces. But, I cannot leave you like this. It isn't fair." I worked here long enough to know that human actions and morals are a skewed value in this profession. Despite that, everyone of us are humans. With that, we have human emotions and comprehend selfishness beyond what people believe.

It almost seemed ridiculous. In a way, I was just as bad as Grisha for continuing his work. However, he did not fully understand the one thing that was key to his research. Eren was more valuable to Grisha that he could ever know. And now, he would never know. I did not support this verified necromancy, but I knew its patterns in and out from the smallest error to the tightly woven net of life and death.

As I waited for Eren to arrive, I worked to return organs into Levi's corpse gradually closing it back up until all that remained was Levi's arm. He was a mess of blood, some wet and some dry, and his body was laced with stitches. Levi once gave Eren his leg in order to innovate the speed of Eren's ability. If my theory was correct, I hope the opposite is true. I did this once before, so my graces can only hope it works again.

Moments later, a frazzled Nanaba came into the room dragging Eren along who was rather shocked. He suddenly froze as his eyes fell on Levi. I reached out to grab his hand and drew his attention away.

"He's dead," I stated.

"What?" Eren uttered. I could tell he was agitated as his body tensed. "What's happening, Hanji? Why am I here? Why is my father in the hallway? What happened to Levi?" His eyes blinked away tears profusely as he tried to take deep breaths. "What even is this place? I've never even been here." I shook my head and then dismissed Nanaba leaving only Eren and me in the room.

"Eren, what you say is not entirely true. This place in your father's laboratory. I don't mean the one he uses for victim autopsy. This place is used for human experimentation. You used to be in here before, but I assume you have forgotten," I explained. "Your father was highly invested in genetic engineering and human structure. He aimed to use you to achieve one goal: to bring back life from those who are dead. I doubt you are aware, but your DNA is special allowing your father to hold a bridge connecting our two worlds."

"I don't understand," Eren peeped. "I know that I'm a freak. What does that have to do with Levi?"

"You were stillborn, Eren. You were dead the moment you entered the world. I helped deliver you, and I know that you had no pulse the first time you kissed the air. But after 30 minutes, after we set you aside to comfort your mother, you suddenly came to life. You gasped and wails erupted from your form. It was like someone had restarted your heart, Eren. And in a sense, you did restart your heart. You have an extra gene that has never been analyzed by scientists previously. As you grew, we soon realized your body could heal much faster than regular. Your father called it "Titan," a regeneration deformity which enhanced cell mitosis at rapid speeds nearly instantaneous. If prompted, it could regenerate from nothing but an intact nervous system throughout the body. You could be decapitated or your brain could be removed, but you would still grow a new one and still retain past mobility, intelligence, and memory as if it had never happened. Grisha had a theory that if your body parts could be transplanted, it could naturally give others abilities given by natural steroids. There were five experiments. I assume you know who they were." Eren shuffled before staring down at the floor.

"My mother Carla and my brother Zeke had to be two of them," he said. "Levi...He and his mother were here. The last one... It must be Mikasa. She was the one who received my right leg. And then... I have Levi's right leg." I nodded.

"Then you know that only you and Mikasa had successes. However, Levi was apart of this in a sense where he himself was a failure, however enhanced your DNA further. Do you know why?" I asked. Eren mulled it over before coming to a conclusion.

"Mikasa was born with only one leg, her left one," he began. "My father moved my leg to hers and it granted her strength of a whole squad, an improvement which has paid off within the police force. I wouldn't have survived such an operation at that time, however; that is where Levi comes in, isn't it? This leg..."

"It's his," I confirmed. "It was out of necessity, but we didn't considered the difference in blood type. Only when it was done was when we had realized our grave mistake. You died on the operation table. But— Well, in all honesty, you came through and amazed us again. Despite the foreign blood which should have been triggered by indicators on your cells, they merged and thus created a hybrid blood sequence. That sequence made your healing ability even more superior. It had evolved to a point, what you had done at birth could be recreated. You came back to life. Your father aimed to recreate this phenomenon. His intentions were viable at first, but it grew worse. He murdered people without a second thought, your family and Levi's mother being lost victims to his tests. Levi was the only survivor, and was supposed to be be reused until he was... Permanently terminated. I couldn't bare to watch that and took him away. Grisha used every ounce of his ability to label him as a criminal erasing any chance Levi had to clearing his name. I had hoped Levi would never come back here. His goal was to murder your father, but in the end, you've seen the result." Suddenly, Eren slammed his fist into a wall, denting it to my surprise.

"It's unfair," he uttered. "It's so fucking unfair! Levi didn't do anything wrong. Everything he did was out of necessity. And yet, he paid the price while my father killed him. I'm an idiot."

"He wanted to keep you safe."

"I don't understand." Eren slid back against the wall and let his head fall into his knees. "Levi made me feel different. I've only known him for a few days and my view has changed in so many ways. I feel like a child." I bent down and pulled him into a hug.

"Levi had that effect on many of us," I noted. "Eren... There may be a chance we can bring him back." 

"Really?!" Eren jumped up and looked into my eyes full of hope. I meekly shifted away and stood up, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Your father's experiments focused on sacrificing a life force for a dead person's. There may be a way I can do that using your body parts. However, you've already gone through many experiments. If I try to cut into you now, I can't guarantee you'll come out of this alive," I explained. "Because your genes are unique, it leaves very little wiggle room for me to do this without a second chance. I may be able to transfuse your life, but preserving both of you will be a small frame of success... I will not force you to save him. The choice is yours."

Eren mused it over but his will was resolute. I watched as he turned back to look at his unconscious father. Suddenly, he walked over and gave his body a kick.

"Hanji, I hate everything my father has done. I could never find the strength to fight against him. Levi fought his whole life, and for that, he is stronger than I will ever be. He is humanity's strongest man, the strongest man I had ever met. For that reason, he deserves to live. I've come to an conclusion since I've been with Levi. Law does not protect the people, but people protect the law. However, there are times when the law must be restrained, but you cannot do that unless you break the law. For progression, disobedience is key. As an inspector, as the shadow of a monster, a son of a bastard, I could never understand that. But Levi can see more than I ever will," he said. "Hanji, proceed with the transplant. Make sure Levi comes back." I nodded and walked over to review the notes once more.

"Please remove your clothing and get on the empty table beside Levi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, y'all got triggered last chapter. I don't know if I should be proud because that means my writing is eliciting emotions from you, or if it's bad because... 
> 
> Murder.
> 
> In any case, I didn't fully kill them ^^ Although, I understand if it was very confusing to understand. If anyone has questions, please ask in the comments. Let me know your overall thoughts or just what you expected. Those who know me probably thought I was gonna kill everyone and be done with it, but what do you think of this development? Any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Only one last part left: the epilogue. Keep your eyes out for it! 


	11. Epilogue

Levi's POV:

"It's been a long time since I've been whole. At least a decade has passed since I've been able to walk on two legs of my own flesh. You wouldn't know how it feels to have that taken away. You don't know what it's like to be crippled, unable to do anything when you're nothing but a scarecrow. But now, you get to have that chance, don't you,  _Grisha_?"

I gripped a clean skinning knife in my hand, tracing the blade's serrated teeth beneath my finger pads. I stared down at the man sitting limply in his chair. His brown hair was a disheveled mess and his bulbous grained yellow eyes glimmered with bloodshot veins. Stripped of his rank, he was nothing but a poor old man chained to a chair, wrists and ankles rubbed raw from the chaffing dotting his flesh.

"I wonder if you'll peel as easily as an orange," I mused. I sliced and embellished the scream that protruded from Grisha's hoarse throat, so dry and yet grabbing any oxygen his lungs could muster. I incised a simple little one inch by four inch rectangle, a patch on his arm, before lifting it from its flesh. That meat of his arm left tendrils dangling like little streamers strewn about his body.

I did it again. And again. And again. I did it savoring each cry that gestured from his figure, every croon that trickled from his voice, and the agony and sorrow that drowned out his pleas.

"Levi, Levi, Levi," he moaned. "I'm sorry. No more. Please."

"Your words fall on deaf ears, Grisha," I scathed, gritting my teeth relentlessly. Suddenly, a cold hand brushed across my cheek, and I turned to see a man hobbling over.

"You shouldn't lock your jaw so tight. You end up looking like that old man who always spits tobacco on an old porch, rocking back and forth in your old rocking chair," he mused. "I see you've certainly taken your time with making a mosaic of my father." 

"Eren," I greeted. "Should you really be up and moving right now? I was sure Hanji told you to rest." Eren shrugged as he came to stand beside me, his temporary peg leg supporting his uneven weight distribution as his arm came to a little nub which was held in a cast. His single green eye graced over the lump of his father who heaved and cried as blood ran down the wrinkles adorned upon his body. 

"I should say the same to you, Levi," he mused. "You owe me. I literally paid an arm and a leg for you, and you take them to beat on my father within five days of waking. Don't you suppose he's had enough for now? I did not transplant my eye into him for nothing. He will heal, and you can continue to torture him eternally later. I'm hungry, so join me for dinner." I hummed in response already growing anxious as small bouts of steam rising from where Grisha's cells had begun to replenish. As Eren and I walked to the cafeteria, I still can't believe what had occurred. The man who once murdered my mother and then took my life was now at the mercy of my hand for as long as I desired. And to now understand that I was used over and over without any hope of a future, these superhuman hybrids are also my forth bringing brethren. I have a hand on evil, yet the evil was what I wanted to dispel. It's ironic the way fate has brought me here.

My enemies are now comrades, and my comrades are now colleagues. The mafia that I once extensively ruled in the shadows of the city seemed like a fading dream. I no longer had to hide, and everyone had a real home. There was no more scavenging for food and no more defending ourselves against everyone. The Underground still existed, but we have a new doorway to ridding that forever. The Police Department Head Pyxis Dot made a deal to allow our mafia gangs as honorary independent Black Operation Units for the city, as per the  _new_  head inspector's requests. 

"How does it feel to be in charge?" I questioned. "Must be a shift for you, Chief Inspector Yeager."

"It is strange, but I don't dislike it. The free coffee now has free creamer," Eren answered. I huffed slightly and rolled my eyes. 

"Like you need more energy. Rest should be your priority."

"And you?" Eren retorted back. "Will you be leaving anytime soon?" 

"I want to get rid of the Underground. There are people who suffered under Grisha's reign, but the poverty still exists. While we cannot assist everyone, I will continue to provide assistance when I can. Although, I worry for your condition. Your body may grow back, but you've changed since we first met. You're not a kid, but I don't believe you're a level headed individual either."

"Fair enough," he said. "I guess I'm just happy you didn't kill me."

"In a way, I'm grateful I didn't kill you all that time ago," I sneered. "You know, I've had a lot of life and death situations. I've killed other people, bad people, good people, and even my own people. But for some reason, I have a strange fondness for you, Eren." Eren nodded.

"The feeling is mutual. I don't understand this feeling, just as I don't understand the law. I hope that I can find the answer to both of these. Perhaps, a re-introduction is in order," he suggested.

"Tch, that's immature. But, I suppose I can play along with a brat for a little bit. Greetings, I am Levi Ackerman. Pleasure to be your acquaintance, and you are?"

"The pleasure is mine. I am Eren Yeager. Be my boyfriend?" 

I turned to Eren with a raised eyebrow. 

"Humph, you're so immature. Did you even need to ask?" And I bonked him upside the head as Eren cackled before turning away feeling heat rise into my cheeks. "Yes," I mumbled. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I finished this during an exam. But hey, it's over xD Man this fanfic took five months to write, but honestly, I think it was one of my favorites. Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting. It was certainly a train wreck at multiple points, but hey, I got a nice ending ^^ I had about 11 pages of notes for this story which have finally paid off. Originally, this was supposed to end with Levi's death and Eren's new desire to avenge Levi's death would lead him back to the hospital only to befall to his father's trap and dying as he hugs Levi's corpse. But, I write too many bad endings, ya know? So, I spared y'all for this one. I applaud all of you for putting up with me for this long, but I'm glad to have all of you here. 
> 
> The next project will either be Masterpiece (Jean x Armin), Where's My Cravat? (Levi x Eren), or Tick Tock (Levi x Eren ONESHOT). So, watch out!


End file.
